Renaciendo de las cenizas
by oOHikari-chanOo
Summary: Tenten se encuentra en una profunda depresión por un desengaño amoroso,y quiere alejarse de Konoha un tiempo.Hinata y Sakura idean un plan ¿Qué tiene que ver Neji en esto? Nejiten, y tal vez algo de Naruhina.
1. Introducción

**Renaciendo de las cenizas**

**Autora:oOHikari-chanOo**

**Summary: **Tenten se encuentra en una profunda depresión por un desengaño amoroso,y quiere alejarse de Konoha un tiempo.

Hinata y Sakura idean un plan ¿Qué tiene que ver Neji en esto? Nejiten, y tal vez algo de Naruhina.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece a mí (ya quisiera yo /////) sino a Masashi Kisimoto, y esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro. Ahí queda eso :)

**Notas:**

El viento mecía su cabello -Narración.

-Hola- Son diálogos.

"_Hola_**" **Son pensamientos

**---------- **Cambio de escena

(n/a: se escribe asi) -Son notas de la autora (usease, yop ;)

. 

**Cap 1. Introducción.**

Una joven de 17 años corría por las calles de Konoha, su rostro denotaba preocupación, sus largos cabellos azulados eran mecidos por los fuertes vientos que amenazaban una inminente tormenta.

El nombre de la joven era Hyuuga Hinata.

¿Su destino? Ir a la casa de Tenten.

Hinata, poco después de la marcha de Naruto junto con Jiraiya , había decidido entrenar junto con Sakura y Tenten, para hacerse más fuerte y con el tiempo, se habían hecho las mejores amigas. Las tres pasaron el examen de chuunin hace dos años, y se estaban preparando para el de jounin .

Se contaban sus penas, y compartían las alegrías, gracias a ellas Hinata tenia más confianza en sí misma. Debido a las misiones se veían relativamente poco, pero en esas fechas, concretamente a finales de junio la cosa estaba bastante tranquila.

Todo cambió el día que Tenten fue traicionada vilmente por el chico que creía que había sido el amor de toda su vida ; de nombre Kotetsu, con el que llevaba, ni más ni menos que 1 año, no solo la había engañado, si no que solo salía con ella por una apuesta con sus amigos.

Después de ese suceso, se cerró en banda a salir con nadie, y era mucho más reservada, cuando parecía que ya lo había superado, volvía a recaer, Sakura y Hinata no sabían que hacer al respecto, solo podían consolarla, sin llegar a saber del todo el motivo de su depresión

Hinata se encontraba al fin frente a la puerta de la casa de Tenten, por lo que le había contado Sakura , esta nueva depresión de la joven kunoichi era mucho más grave que las anteriores, no quería ver a nadie, y estaba recluida en su casa desde hacía varios días.

Tenten era una chica fuerte, se había llevado desilusiones amorosas, pero, con Kotetsu, la cosa fue más allá,

Había algo que impedía que Tenten cerrara su herida, su depresión comenzó hace 3 meses, al principio, eran solo pequeñas bajas de moral, pero la cosa fue aumentando.

Nadie sabía los detalles exactos del engaño. Tenten se negaba rotundamente cada vez que le preguntaban.

Sakura y Hinata sospechaban que la versión de Tenten no era del todo correcta.

Pero esta vez, Hinata no se iba a ir hasta solucionar la incógnita.

Llamó al timbre de la casa; Tenten ya se había independizado, al igual que Sakura, y ella misma.

No escuchó nada por respuesta, era el viejo truco de Tenten denominado: "No hay nadie en casa" Pero

después de tantas depresiones en serie, esa treta ya no colaba.

-Tenten, abre, se que estás ahí dentro, encerrándote no solucionas nada, ábreme por favor o tiro la 

puerta.-

Hinata perdía la timidez que la caracterizaba si de sus amigas se trataba.

Seguramente Tenten aparecería por la puerta en 5 segundos, con el pelo desordenado, el pijama 

puesto.y una gran sonrisa falsa al tiempo que alegaba que no había escuchado el timbre.

"_En unos momentos saldrá, estoy segura" _Se repetía mentalmente. Hizo la cuenta atrás, nunca fallaba.

3… 

2…

1…

Silencio, esto empezaba a ser grave, así que decidió entrar por una ventana.

La primera impresión de el salón de la casa fue realmente caótica, el salón, antaño acogedor e 

impecable, estaba totalmente desordenado, ropa y comida tirada por el suelo, de la cocina salía un 

fuerte olor a podrido.

"_Oh, dios mío, no será que…." _Hinata corrió hacia la cocina, temiéndose lo peor.

"Uff… menos mal" Sus músculos se relajaron al descubrir que el olor procedía de un alimento 

caducado, seguramente pescado.

Pasó de largo, tenía otros asuntos de vital importancia, como, por ejemplo, encontrar a Tenten.

Entró en su cuarto, igual de deplorable que su salón:

- Kami-sama –Dejó escapar en un débil susurro de sorpresa

Tenten estaba tumbada en su cama, profundamente dormida, pero no era esto lo que sorprendió a

Hinata.

Tenten estaba muy pálida, tenia rastros de lágrimas en su rostro, y profundas ojeras."Tengo que

ayudarla, me necesita más que nunca"

Probó a zarandearla suavemente:

-Tenten, despierta, soy yo, Hinata- Tocó su frente, tenía mucha fiebre. Hinata buscó algún

medicamento, pero ni rastro en toda la casa, decidió llamar a Sakura, ella sabría que hacer.

Marcó su número en el móvil, y le dio al botón de llamar: 

- ¿Sakura?- Dijo angustiada

-Eh… Hinata ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué sucede? – La voz confusa de Sakura sonaba al otro lado del aparato

.

-Sakura, Tenten esta peor de lo que creíamos, no la consigo despertar, tiene bastante fiebre, esta semi-

inconsciente creo, ven, por favor, trae también productos de limpieza, la casa está hecha un desastre.-

-Voy para allá- Se oyó la voz de Sakura, muy seria, y, al instante el aparato comunicaba.

Un ruido procedente de la cama la sobresaltó, Tenten estaba despertando.

Notas Finales: Pues, ya está:D, mi primer fic!! Que ilusión!! Espero que os haya gustado, si es así, hacédmelo saber pulsando ese botoncito tan bonito de abajo que dice "go" Brillitodeojos-nojutsu Mode:on y si quereis tirarme tomatazos, insultarme y demás pues pulsadlo igualmente xD, acepto críticas constructivas. 

(inner-Hikari: Destructivas no eh?Òó)

Es algo cortita, pero como introducción creo que esta bien. Los capis serán mas larguitos ///. En este me he centrado en Hinata, pero ya luego será con Tenten .Y Neji tardará unos capis mas .

P.S: En el próximo capitulo pondré la sección de agradecimientos a los reviews non.


	2. El despertar

**Renaciendo de las cenizas**

**Autora: oOHikari-chanOo**

**Summary: **Tenten se encuentra en una profunda depresión por un desengaño amoroso,y quiere alejarse de Konoha un tiempo.

Hinata y Sakura idean un plan ¿Qué tiene que ver Neji en esto? Nejiten, y tal vez algo de Naruhina.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece a mí (ya quisiera yo /////) sino a Masashi Kisimoto, y esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro. Ahí queda eso :)

**Notas:**

El viento mecía su cabello -Narración.

-Hola- Son diálogos.

"_Hola_**" **Son pensamientos

**---------- **Cambio de escena

(n/a: se escribe asi) -Son notas de la autora (usease, yop ;)

**Capitulo 1**

**El despertar -Dedicado a NaRU-GiRl (por ser el primer review) **

Un ruido procedente de la cama la sobresaltó, Tenten estaba despertando.

Hinata fue hasta el cabecero de la cama, Tenten se movía y empezaba a abrir los ojos,decidió sentarse en una silla, la joven enferma lentamente empezaba a tomar conciencia, se dió cuenta de la presencia de Hinata, observandola, esperando alguna reacción.

-Umm... ¿Hinata...¿Qué haces tu aquí¿Hay una misión?- Tenten balbuceaba, presa de la fiebre.

-¡Quieta! No ves como estás... no hables, tienes que descansar-Hinata impidió que se levantara y la volvió a recostar suavemente.

No esperaba que Tenten llegara a extremos de encontrarse mal, y no llamar a nadie, no era solo un resfriado Tenten se veía realmente mal, ahora por fín abría los ojos se le notaban más las ojeras, y sus preciosos iris marrónes habría perdido ese brillo que caracterizaba a la chica y sudaba a causa de la fiebre aunque tal vez hubiera tenido una pesadilla, probablemente ambos casos .

Hinata le puso unos paños mojados en agua, para controlar la fiebre. También le puso un termómetro que encontró junto a la mesita de noche.Todo esto, ante la atenta atención de Tenten, que a veces cerraba los ojos, y parecía dormir.

De vez en cuando, Hinata le cambiaba los paños, renovandolos al cabo de un tiempo.

Ya era el momento Hinata le retiró el termómetro , y observó, la cantidad que ahí se marcaba"¡_Pero que... tiene 40 de fiebre!" _

En efecto, Tenten deliraba, y la fiebre no parecía bajar, no se atrevía a salir, no podía dejar a Tenten sola, y Sakura sin llegar.

Su angustia iba en aumento

- ¡Sakura , aparece ya! -Dijo en alto, hablando consigo misma.

- Tus deseos son ordenes para mi- Dijo una voz desde la ventana, que, al parecer era la nueva entrada de la casa. (n/a: Me recuerda a 7 vidas, que todos entraban por la terraza de el 1 piso xD)

-¡¡Sakura!! -Hinata se sintió aliviada, Sakura era la mejor ninja médico de toda Konoha, casi superando a Tsunade, Sakura estaba retirada de la actividad, aunque no del todo ,ahora era directora del hospital de la villa, Tenten estaba en buenas manos.

-Aquí traigo lo que me pediste - Sakura depositó un montón de bolsas, con productos de limpieza, y también comida. Llevaba en la espalda una mochila, seguramente con sus herramientas de trabajo, y también un cofrecito plateado y rosa por el cual Hinata sentía curiosidad ¿Que podía llevar ahí?

Sakura observó a Tenten, postrada aún en la cama, tenía pequeñas sacudidas, y su rostro estaba sonrojado, la preocupación asediaba a Sakura.

-Hinata¿Cuánto tiene de fiebre Tenten? - Sakura se recogia su sedoso cabello rosa en una cola de caballo, últimamente algo más largo de lo usual, para poder actuar sin que le molestase.

- 42 grados... – Respondió Hinata - ¿Puedes hacer algo? -La pregunta sobraba, si alguien podía hacer algo por Tenten **ésa** era **Sakura.**

La pregunta resulta insultante, **Hina** -Dijo bromeando, pero la expresión de Sakura era de preocupación "_Es una fiebre más alta de lo usual , la puedo curar perfectamente , me preocupa más su estado psicológico ¿Cómo ha podido abandonarse a sí misma de esa forma?"_

La pelirrosada la observaba con ternura, Tenten siempre había sido muy activa, siempre positiva ,algo mandona, un poco vaga, y multitud de otros defectos y cualidades, pero la más importante era que **nunca se deprímia. **Y ahora si lo estaba, demasiado, rozando los extremos. Sentía que Konoha ya no podía ofrecerle más.

Ese bastardo ricachón la había destrozado.

La voz febril de Tenten sacó a Sakura de sus cavilaciones, intentando articular frases con sentido.

-Ho... hola Sakura, fijate como estoy, aquí mi mama Hinata me tiene sin moverme - Tenten sonreía, pero seguía presa de la fiebre.

-Me alegro de que puedas hablar, eso indica de que te ha bajado un poco -Dijo Sakura -No te preocupes Tenten, solo relájate, y déjame que haga yo el resto. No te va a doler -

-Eso me dices siempre, Sakura- Dijo Tenten de forma irónica/divertida suavizando el ambiente, aunque sabía que su amiga nunca le haría daño.

Sakura cogió algunas hierbas que llevaba en su mochila, y las mezcló en un cuenco con una sustancia líquida y viscosa, semejante a la miel. Lo removió, y se lo dió a Tenten.

-Tómatelo, es una infusión con de hierbas del invernadero de la aldea de la Arena, me lo han mandado hoy- Explicó- Es muy eficaz, en unos minutos te habrá bajado la fiebre de forma considerable.

Tenten puso expresión de repulsión al ver la mezcla, la cogió a duras pena, y observo el interior del cuenco.

- ¿Eso me lo tengo que tomar?- Tenten no estaba muy convencida, la infusión tenia un tono ámbar, y en el fondo se veian algunas de las hierbas, despedía un olor muy amargo, definitivamente tenía que estar malo

-Vamos Tenten, no tiene que estar tan malo, te tienes que curar -

Hinata de alguna que otra manera, siempre le leía los pensamientos,Tenten siempre creyó que esos bellos orbes blancos podían traspasarla, y llegar hasta su mente, igual le pasaba con Neji. _"Neji..."_ La añoranza la abordó, echaba de menos a su equipo, a Lee, siempre haciendo el tonto en compañia de Gai-sensei, que ya no era oficialmente su sensei. Y a Neji, siempre tan frío, aunque desde aquel enfrentamiento con Naruto cambió bastante, pero seguía reservado.

**Enfrentamiento,** echaba de menos esa palabra, hacía un mes que no asistía a misiones, y varias semanas que no entrenaba, su día a día consistía en levantarse, desayunar mas bien poco, tumbarse en la cama y pensar como había acabado así.

Al ver las expresión de ánimo de Hinata, y la de impaciencia de Sakura decidió acabarlo de un trago. Al igual que pensaba hacer con sus penas. Era fácil decirlo, pero ¿Cómo lo iba ha hacer, si cada rincón de Konoha le recordaba a Kotetsu?

Definitivamente no le amaba, y nunca lo había hecho, se aferró a él como el naufrago se aferra a un trozo de madera para salvarse.Era como una horrible pesadilla que la perseguía a todas ese dichoso brebaje. Inspiró hondo, y se lo tomó,

-¡Hey! No está... tan mala - La cara de repulsión delataba a Tenten, sabía muy amarga, pero de alguna forma debía agradecerle a las dos kunoichis todo lo que estaban haciendo por ella.

-Tu cara dice lo contrario, Tenten- Dijo Sakura entre risitas, a partir de ahora su amiga se sentiría mucho mejor, lo que le preocupaba ahora era su estado mental, es decir, su depresión.

Sin ninún motivo, la expresión de Tenten se ensombreció, y su cuerpo empezó a agitarse en un llanto silencioso Sakura se sobresaltó

-¿Te duele algo, Tenten¿Estas b...?-Tenten interrumpió a Sakura a la mitad de su frase.

-Es… estoy bien... arigato chicas, pero, me siento muy vacía por dentro, tengo el alma consumida, no me siento un ser humano.-

Concluyó agachando la cabeza. Lagrimas amargas recorrían su rostro, dejando un surco que Tenten se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano, intentando borrarlo, como intentaba hacer con su pasado.

Hinata abrazó a Tenten, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

-Estaremos contigo siempre Tenten, nunca lo dudes- Dijo en una sonrisa de apoyo, _"¿Por qué has acabado así Tenten? No pienso permitir que vuelvas a deprimirte ni una sola vez_" juró interiormente.

Sakura parecía pensar lo mismo que Hinata y dijo enfadada.

- ¡Por que no nos llamabas¿Sabes lo preocupadas que nos tenías? -Exclamó, su enfado dejó paso a la preocupación - ¿Que... que pasa si no llega a... a venir Hinata?- Tenten la abrazó a ella también, al tiempo que abrazaba a Hinata. Las tres se fundieron en un abrazo colectivo.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Tenten las soltó. No tenía ganas de contacto físico, pero la hacía sentir mejor.

-Bueno, bueno, ya se acabaron las cursilerías -Dijo secándose las lagrimas y sonándose los mocos con un ruido muy gracioso.

-¡Ah! Lee te manda recuerdos, me ha dicho que todos quieren que te mejores, sigue de misión con Neji, pero ayer nos llegó al despacho de Godaime-Sama (n/a: Tsunade, vamos) un ninja, para dar un reporte de como iba la misión, y de paso, darme una carta.

Tenten se sorprendió a si misma pensando en porque no era Neji el que le mandaba los recuerdos normalmente el líder suele ser el que manda cartas y ninjas con reportes... ¿Es que Neji...?"

- ¿Por qué no los ha mandado Neji?- Inquirió confundida- ¿No es el líder de esa misión?

-¿Eh? Ah, es que esta vez el líder es Lee, es una misión de rango B, así que Lee la puede llevar perfectamente, vuelven pasado mañana, supongo que te harán una visita.-Lee era chuunin, y Neji desde hace medio año era Jounin (supongamos que los examenes son cada seis meses, como los de chuunin)-Supongo que querrás leer la carta.

Sakura le tendió un pequeño pergamino. Tenten lo abrío, ávida de noticias sobre sus compañeros.

-Un momento, Tenten, me he dejado algo en la cocina –Dijo Hinata, al tiempo que miraba a Sakura de forma extraña, de espaldas a Tenten, le dijo a Sakura sin hablar, solo moviendo los labios.

Sakura, extrañada por el comportamiento de Hinata, le leyó los labios, decían:

-Acompáñame, es importante.- El rostro impaciente de Hinata hizo a Sakura reaccionar.

- Etto… voy contigo Hinata, te dejamos a solas para que la leas- Ambas salieron al pasillo.

Tenten se quedó exrañada con el comportamiento de las dos chicas, pero decidió no darle importancia y leer la carta.

Decía que se mejorara, que la misión iba bien, pero no podían darle datos, por si la carta se extraviaba, y muchas otras cosas aliñadas claro, por las frases "Deja arder la llama de tu juventud" y quejas acerca de Neji "Es un soso, todo el día con el destino.. el destino, hombre! que deje arder la llama de su juventud" agregaba Lee indignado.

Tenten soltó una risita, la primera hacía mucho tiempo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Hinata?- Preguntó intrigada Sakura.

- Verás, cuando fui a ponerle el termómetro a Tenten, encontré esto, es algo que Tenten no nos contó-Dijo, al tiempo que le tendía una cajita pequeña forrada en terciopelo de color lila.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con Tenten?- Dijo sorprendida

- Verás….- Hinata prosiguió a contarle todo con pelos y señales.

FLASH BACK

"¿Y esto?" Hinata abrió una cajita, que reposaba al lado del termómetro. Contenía un precioso anillo, con montura de plata y engarzados en él lo que parecían varios diamantes, pero después de observarlos bien, se dio cuenta de que solo eran brillantes de bisutería.

Hinata reflexionó, no recordaba que nadie hubiera regalado ese anillo a Tenten recientemente.

Se fijo en la inscripción grabada en el interior del anillo, que decía : "De Kotetsu , por siempre tuyo."

Hinata se enfureció de sobremanera, inconscientemente activó su Byakugan y tiro la cajita junto con el anillo de un manotazo furioso y fueron a parar al suelo.

"_Es un …, como se atrevió, era un anillo de compromiso, me las pagará todas juntas" _Le temblaban los puños, y una lágrima furiosa recorrió la mejilla de Hinata. La chica más dulce de Konoha estaba enfadada, más que eso, tenía ganas por primera vez de acabar con alguien, y enterrarlo hondo, muy hondo.

Tenten se revlvío en la cama, aún dormida. Hinata no quería despertarla, así que aspiró hondo, desactivó su Byakugan y decidió no destrozar el anillo, tenía que preguntarle varias cosas a Tenten sobre el macabro regalo de Kotetsu.

Ahora lo que debía hacer era cuidar se su amiga, hasta que Sakura llegara.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, creo que… Tenten estaba comprometida con Kotetsu, poco antes de que la. dejara – Concluyó Hinata.

- Ese.. ese hijo de la gran…. – Sakura apretaba los puños y temblaba violentamente, presa de la indignación.

-Calma… calmate, Sakura-chan mejor le preguntamos más tarde, ahora entremos, estamos tardando mucho –Hinata se asustaba mucho cuando veía a Sakura fuera de sus casillas.

Ambas entraron en el dormitorio.

-Ya estamos, hemos tardado un poco, gomen nasai Tenten-chan.-Dijo Sakura, realmente no sabía mentir muy bien.

Tenten estaba apunto de preguntarles que era lo que pasaba cuando Hinata la interrumpió, salvando a Sakura de varias preguntas.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos empezar a arreglar tu casa ¿No?-Dijo Hinata insegura, aunque ya no era tan tímida aun le costaba abrirse a los demás, solo hablaba fluido en presencia de sus amigas.

-Haai! –Afirmó Tenten cansinamente, si había algo que detestaba era ordenar la casa.

Las tres se prepararon para una ardua batalla: Hacer de la casa un lugar habitable de nuevo.

Sakura repartió a cada una un par de guantes, escobas, fregonas, y demás útiles de limpieza.

Sacó una pizarra de quien sabe donde y empezó a escribir. Hinata y Tenten (Ya recuperada, y sentada en su cama) solo la podía observar con curiosidad¿Qué estaba tramando Sakura?

-¡Ya está!- Exclamó satisfecha, en la pizarra se podía leer esto:

Ordenar el cuarto de Tenten / Encargada: Tenten

Limpiar la cocina / Encargada : Hinata

Limpiar el baño /Encargada :Sakura

El salón y la habitación de armamento se recogerá entre todas.

-Y bien… ¿Qué tal?-Dijo Sakura apartándose para que pudieran admirar su plan de trabajo.

-Etto… Sakura-chan, no sería mas fácil decirlo oralmente –Preguntó Hinata alucinada.

-Pues… sí, pero me hacía ilusión jeje- Caída anime por parte de Hinata y Tenten y sonrisa pilla y gotita en la cara de Sakura.

Ella solo pretendía poner una **chispa** de alegría en ese aire tan lúgubre.

-Bueno… vamos allá – Tenten dijo esto en un susurro bajo… intentaba ocultar su tristeza, Sakura y Hinata no merecían soportar sus penas, era algo de ella, no tenían porque ayudarla…

Pero, en el fondo _necesitaba que alguien la ayudara._

El cuarto de Tenten estaba realmente desordenado, pergaminos por doquier, el escritorio lleno de papeles, en su mayoría inservibles y la cama revuelta, y llena de ropa.

La cocina era un completo desastre, suerte que a Hinata se le daban realmente bien las tareas domésticas, y a la media hora la cocina estaba reluciente.

El baño no estaba del todo mal _"Por eso me lo cogí yo" _admitió Sakura mientras doblaba algunas toallas, y limpiaba la cal de la bañera.

Al pasar una hora se reunieron las tres en el salón, visiblemente agotadas, el salón era bastante grande, tenía una terraza que daba a un pequeño jardín interior.Pero, entre todas, lo arreglaron en poco tiempo.

La sala de armamento de Tenten era el paraíso de un sádico, kunais, shurikens, hachas, cuchillos, espadas, sellos explosivos, y otras armas que Sakura y Hinata no habían visto nunca, y que no querían ver, definitivamente.

Estaba bastante ordenado, así que pudieron dar por terminada esa misión, que perfectamente Tsunade habría catalogado, por lo menos, con una A.

Sakura había traido algunos dulces y refrescos, que colocó en una mesita en el jardín, las tres se sentaron, a descansar. Esa era la versión oficial, dos de ellas, hallaban el modo de preguntar a la otra, y la otra buscaba la manera de afrontar el interrogatorio al que iba a ser sometida.

* * *

¿Que tal está? La he colgado mucho antes, como especial anexado a la introduccion. Los siguientes tardarán dos días en adelante (culpa de los examenes).

Lamentablemente, paso la sección de reviews al prox capi. (por falta de estos T.T)

Gracias NaRU-GiRl!! espero que la sigas leyendo!!

Más larguita, espero que os haya convencido para seguir leyendola.

Neji dentro de nada volverá de la misión, no os impacienteis. Pues como apuntan las sospechas, Tenten estaba recién comprometida con el imbec... digo, con Kotetsu, justo antes de que la dejara, un plan bastante macabro ¿Por qué Tenten conserva aún ese anillo¿Qúe diablos lleva Sakura en ese cofrecito?

Todas las soluciones, en el prox. capi!!

Ya saben, pulsen ese botoncito tan bonito que dice GO.!!


	3. Cambio de Look y regreso inesperado

**Autora:oOHikari-chanOo**

**Summary: **Tenten se encuentra en una profunda depresión por un desengaño amoroso,y quiere alejarse de Konoha un tiempo.

Hinata y Sakura idean un plan ¿Qué tiene que ver Neji en esto? Nejiten, y tal vez algo de Naruhina.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece a mí (ya quisiera yo /////) sino a Masashi Kisimoto, y esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro. Ahí queda eso :)

**Notas:**

El viento mecía su cabello -Narración.

-Hola- Son diálogos.

"_Hola_**" **Son pensamientos

**---------- **Cambio de escena

(n/a: se escribe asi) -Son notas de la autora (usease, yop ;)

**Renaciendo de las cenizas**

**Dedicado a mi luri-chan (que a ver si te creas una cuenta echa y derecha hombre ¬¬)**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Cambio de look y Regreso inesperado.**

El día había aclarado, el sol lucía brillante, una mesita con dulces y refrescos, definitivamente, un ambiente ideal, para someter a una kunoichi a un interrogatorio.

Las reacciones eran diversas entre las 3 jovenes allí presentes.

La pelirrosa abría la boca para intentar comenzar, pero, al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas no le quedaba más remedio que cerrarla.

La joven de cabellos azules estaba a la espera, se limitaba a mirar a la interrogada y a la interrogadora, con aquellos ojos blancos que todo lo veían.

¿La reacción de la morena? Evitar todo contacto visual y retorcerse las manos de puro nerviosismo.

El ambiente era de completo silencio, solo roto por el canto de los pajaros y el sonido del viento.

Así era sencillo asustarse cuando algo fuera de lo común sonara, sobretodo, si ese ruido era el insoportable pitido de un aparatito, más especificamente, el móvil de Hinata.

-¿Sí? ¿Entonces...? ¿Que si...? No, aún no - Hinata contestaba con palabras sueltas, por lo que a las otras dos les resultaba imposible de encajar nada.

- ¿Entonces ya han llegado? ¿Un día antes? -

Tenten se incorporó bruscamente de la silla en la cual estaba sentada de forma perezosa al oír la primera frase con sentido.

- Esta bien, Hanabi, luego voy para allá - Hinata colgó, y procedió a explicar la conversación a las otras dos, que se mantenían expectantes.

- Hanabi acaba de llamar, dice que Neji y Lee ya han llegado- Confirmó.

- ¿Entonces, vamos? - Tenten tenía ganas de verles, pero no quería salir de la casa.

- ¿No venían mañana? - Inquirió Sakura confundida

- Al parecer la misión fue bastante más sencilla, y no estaban cansados, así que se dieron prisa y aceleraron el paso.

-Yo quiero ir... pero con este aspecto - Bufó Tenten.

- Estás bastante desarreglada - Le dió la razón la ninja-médico , ganándose una mirada reprobadora de Hinata

-Tampoco es.. tanto, no? - Intentó arreglar Hinata, las otras dos le mandaron una mirada denominada "Abre-los-ojos-y-mira-con-ellos"

Tenten tenía el cabello enmarañado, y los cocos estaban mal echos, sin hablar de las ojeras de un tono morado, que destacaban en la piel tan pálida que se le había quedado a la chica.

- Teneís razón - Admitió Hinata.

-Pero eso se puede arreglar - Sakura se levantó y se dirigió hacía la escalera que conducía al dormitorio. -Vamos, no os quedeís ahí pasmadas - Apremió.

Las otras dos, después de mirarse confundidas, decidieron seguirla.

Cuando subieron, Sakura estaba sentada en la cama sujetando el cofrecito que había visto antes Hinata, lo cogía con suma delicadeza y respeto, como si fuera algo muy frágil.

Las otras dos se quedaron en el umbral de la puerta, por sí interrumpian algún ritual, o algo por el estilo, pero una señal de Sakura las hizo entrar.

-¿Que hay ahí? - Apresuró a preguntar Hinata la duda la carcomía "_¿Será algún pergamino o documento importante? ¿Un medicamento ultra-secreto? ¿Un arma poderosa?" _Su mente divagaba, buscando alguna solución que encajara con aquel cofrecito, rosa y plateado, no mas grande que una cajita de joyas y más pequeño que un cofre de un tesoro. Era bastante nuevo, y era muy femenino ¿Qué demonios contenía?

Sakura abrió la tapa con cuidado, Tenten y Hinata se sentaron para poder ver mejor el contenido.

Era dos envases redondos de tamaño bastante pequeño, con una tapa color nácar. Contenían sustancias diferentes, una parecía lila, y la otra era beige. Tenten cogío la beige y leyó la etiqueta ,

las letras eran pequeñas y bastante ilegibles

Su expresión pasó desde una de satisfaccion, al descifrar el significado, a una de confusión, para después entornar los ojos, comprobar de nuevo la etiqueta y anunciar, como quien dice la solución de un acertijo:

-¿Una crema facial?

El gozo de Hinata en un pozo (n/a: suena mejor en primera persona . ) tanto misterio para eso?

-¿Para que la quieres? Parece de los que usabn las mujeres mayores para disimular las arrugas.- Dijo Hinata , no muy convencida por la verdadera naturaleza de los envases.

-Pues... más o menos, se la cogí a Tsunade esta mañana -Admitió la ojiverde. Ante la mirada escandalizada de las otras dos alegó en su defensa :

-No pasa nada, tiene un montón de tarritos, la chantajeé diciendole que revelaría a todo el mundo en que se gastaba los fondos de Konoha-Se inclinó, como para revelar un importante secreto, de modo que Tenten y Hinata se tuvieron que acercar más.

-Su secreto de eterna juventud son estas cremas, se hacen con ingredientes muy selectos, se traen desde varias villas, y es extremadamente caro.

Miró de forma cómplice a Hinata, que a su vez la miró conspiradoramente, y ambas miraron a Tenten.

-Ah, ni hablar, yo eso no me lo hecho ni muerta - Negó alejándose de ellas, cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza podían hacer de todo, mejor dejarlo claro rápidamente.

-No seas tonta, no te voy a echar exactamente la misma, e ideado una variante, con menos cantidad, solo quita las ojeras, en un tiempo récord, pensé usarla para mí, estoy todo el tiempo en el hospital, y apenas duermo. Pero a ti también te serviría... anda porfa...-

Sakura hizo su ataque más poderoso "Brillito de ojos no jutsu" (N/a: a mí siempre me funciona xD, con todo el mundo) y Hinata se unió a ella.

- Onegai - Rogaron las dos.

Tenten no se pudo resistir, y aceptó de mala gana

- Esta bien... vosotras ganais- Concedió, y, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba con una toalla en la mano y frente a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-Vamos, date prisa y dúchate, Hinata y yo te buscaremos en tu armario algo bonito que ponerte-

Dicho esto, la empujaron dentro y cerraron la puerta.

_"Que remedio.." ´_Se quito los moños y abrió el grifo, mientras se enjabonaba recapacitaba "_Debería contarles todo, estan haciendo todo por ayudarme, será mejor que les cuente toda la versión, se lo merecen"_

Se enjuagó, se secó en la toalla y se puso unos shorts limpios y una camiseta de estar por casa. Entonces, decidió salir.

Se esperaba de todo, pero ver a Hinata, cepillo, acondicionador y peine en mano como quien quiere poner un collar a un perro rabioso, y a Sakura perdida entre una montaña de ropa superaba sus expectativas.

-Vamos, vamos, no queda tiempo, siéntate.- La obligó a sentarse frente al espejo de su tocador, que estaba ahí para decorar, Tenten solo se miraba para hacerse los moños, y ya ni eso, se los hacía bien por inercia.

Hinata le hizo un moño provisional. Y le aplicó con cuidado una gotita minúscula de los potingues de Sakura debajo de cada ojera, aquello se extendía muy bien, y cubría todas las marcas, era muy ligera, y al instante la piel la había absorbido y las ojeras eran inexistentes.

-Funciona muy bien - Admitió asombrada Tenten - Bueno, ¿Ya está no? Voy a vestirme.

Hizo ademán de levantarse apresuradamente, pero Hinata la volvió a colocar en la silla.

-¿Te tendré que peinar no?-Hinata empezó a quitar los enredos, ayudándose de acondicionador desenrizante.

-Ay! Ay! Duele! - Decía molesta Tenten.

-Haberte peinado un poco más - Reprochaba Hinata, enzarzada en una pelea con su pelo.

-¿Ya está?- Preguntó impaciente Tenten.

-Queda maquillarte, pero sólo poquito, tu no lo necesitas.

Después de un rato Hinata dió por terminada su misión y giró la silla donde estaba Tenten para ver mejor el resultado.

-Sugoi! - Exclamó feliz.- Estás preciosa.

En efecto, Tenten tenía el pelo suelto, le caía entre los hombros y la cintura, los mechones cercanos a la cara estaban sujetados con horquillas, para dejarle la cara libre .Tenía pintada de forma leve la raya del ojo, y algo de brillo de labios.Hinata había hecho bien su trabajo.

-¿En serio estoy tan bien?- Se observó en el espejo, el reflejo le devolvía una sonrisa sincera, se veía mejor que nunca.

-¡¡Arigato Hinata!!

Hinata se alegró de haber echo sonreir a Tenten, cuando alguien está deprimido, lo mejor es verse bien a uno mismo, y aceptarse.

-¿Como sabes hacerlo tan bien?- La última vez que se intentó maquillar acabó echa un cuadro, sin embargo este maquillaje era muy natural, si quedaba así siempre no le importaría sentarse un momento en el tocador- Me tienes que dar truquitos.

-Ve.. veras, cuando mi hermana sale con sus amigas las maquillo yo, y cada una tiene un estilo, a.. asi que se adaptarme al estilo de alguien cuando la veo - Dijo juntando sus deditos, halagada.

En ese momento Sakura hizo acto de presencia saliendo del montón de ropa.

-Lo tengo!! Recuerdame que vayamos un día de estos a renovar el armario. Ha sido muy dificil.

Le mostró su descubrimiento, un vestido blanco atado al cuello, sin mangas y con una falda de caida amplia hasta la rodilla, unos zapatos blancos con suela de esparto y algo de tacon , del mismo material, llevaban unas tiras blancas, para ajustarse a las piernas, todo esto acompañado por unas medias.

-No sabía que tuviera eso - Admitió asombrada.

Su rutina consistía en ponerse ropa deportiva e ir a entrenar. No solía arreglarse, o mirar concienciudamente en el armario.

-¡Venga, vamos! vistete. Hinata y yo nos daremos un peinadillo de mientras.

Al rato las tres estaban listas.

Sakura llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, con sandalias verdes, y una camiseta de tirantes verde con cerezas, Hinata llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, hasta la rodilla y una camisa de media manga de color lila.

Pero Tenten era insuperable, no sabía porque había acabado así, lo único que sabía era que se sentía genial.

-A..antes de irnos, os quiero dar las gracias, por todo esto, estoy decidida... - Tenten se sentó en la cama, seguida de sus dos amigas-

-Ya es hora que os cuente la historia completa...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿¿Os he dejado con las ganas?? Sorry soy mala. (Inner: pero nos encanta muahaha)

Ya se sabe lo que había en la caja xD, os he sorprendido, que pensabais que llevaba?? quiero saberlo non.

Se me ocurrió dandole vueltas al tema de como Tsunade tiene 50 años (o mas..) y parece de 25, un jutsu... nah... como todo quisqui, con cremas xD.

Este capi es de transicion, estoy con los examene super-liada T-T

En el prox capi Tenten explicará todo, y aparece neji!! (babas)

Bueno!! aqui por fin la seccion de Reviews.!!

0oooo**Sección de Reviews**ooooO

**Naru-Girl : **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia , espero que la continues!!

**Cinnet: **Me alegro! es lo que busca una persona al hacer la introducción, curiosidad.

**Monika:** Ya se que odias a Kotetsu , no se como pude crear un personaje tan rastrero, pero tranquila, que cuando pasen los capis tendras más motivos para que tu odio crezca.

**Hannetsu:** Si, me gusta hacer sufrir un poco a los personajes, pero tranquila, que tenten está saliendo del bache, poquito a poquito, con ayuda de sus amigas.. y futuramente, de Neji ///

**Kute-chan: **Gracias:D vamos a tener que hacer un club anti-Kotetsu xD.

**Luri-chan: **xD has visto lo de Brillito no jutsu xD made in tu, laura y yop xD, en serio, que siempre funciona, que le dije yo a María: -Me prestas money?, y se me queda mirando como diciendo: No, y hago yo el brillito nu jutsu y dice : Vaale, cuanto quieres.. xD que buenooh.

**Chica-anime 4ever: **Gracias!!! me alegro de que te guste ; D, bueno, a la duda del cofre ya está resuelta, te imaginabas eso?? xD ¿Que es eso de awitada? xD aqui (en mi ciudad) nu lo he oido xD, perdona mi ignorancia, he cotilleado tu perfil o , así que odias a Sakura en... xD no pasa nah, a mi antes no me caía bien, pero desde que se fue Sasuke me cae perfe xD (no la soportaba con el Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuun) (inner: admite que era porque odiabas que tocara a "nuestro" Sasuke) bueno, sí, eso tambien :9.

Tengo que leerme tus historias, y dejarte review, pero los examenes me tienen atrapada . .

Pues nadah! yatta, muchisimas gracias por los reviews que han llegado, y los que llegaran (que mas vale que lleguen)

Y ya sabeis!

Pulsad ese botoncito que dice Go (me ha dicho un duende de por aquí que pasan cosas muy divertidas si se pulsan) mirada complice

Adeww!!


	4. Un problema, una solución

**Autora:oOHikari-chanOo**

**Summary: **Tenten se encuentra en una profunda depresión por un desengaño amoroso,y quiere alejarse de Konoha un tiempo.

Hinata y Sakura idean un plan ¿Qué tiene que ver Neji en esto? Nejiten, y tal vez algo de Naruhina.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece a mí (ya quisiera yo /////) sino a Masashi Kisimoto, y esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro. Ahí queda eso :)

**Notas:**

El viento mecía su cabello -Narración.

-Hola- Son diálogos.

"_Hola_**" **Son pensamientos

**---------- **Cambio de escena

(n/a: se escribe asi) -Son notas de la autora (usease, yop ;)

**Renaciendo de las cenizas**

**Dedicado a:**

Voz argentina on:

Para los gordos para los flacos, para los altos para los bajos, para los feos, para los que son aun mas feos, para los que dejan review para los que no los dejan, para los que tienen cuenta para los que son anonimos, para los que les gusta para los que solo estan de paso. PARA TODOS! ÒÓ. xD.

Voz argentina off

Lo primero de todo, siento mucho no haberlo subido antes, pero es que tengo la semana llena de examenes, así que, creo que hasta el 22 de junio no podre hacer ninguno mas.

Y sin más dilación:

Cooooomienza el capitulo (Voz de comentarista de partido de futbol)

**Una problema, una solución.**

**-**Ya es hora de que os cuente la historia completa...

Flash back

Tenten caminaba por las calles de Konoha cogida de la mano por un muchacho apuesto, de cabellos azabache, de felinos ojos verdes, aparentemente, de buen estatus social, todos le llamaban Kotetsu-sama, sólo a ella le estaba permitido decirle "Kote-kun". Ella llevaba su mismo traje de entrenamiento, al lado del joven parecía una plebeya, pero no mostraba ninguna preocupación al respecto, más bien, se la veía feliz. Más que nada porque recordaba mentalmente la conversación de hace unas horas que tuvo con él.

-Tenten... yo... esto.. -Kotetsu desviaba la mirada - Quiero... quiero que seas mi prometida.- Dijo del tirón, al tiempo que mostraba un anillo de montura de plata, con brillantes engarzados a él.

Tenten se quedó anonadada, abrió sus ojos y se sonrojó adorablemente, su corazón palpitaba, y su mente le traía múltiples vivencias junto a Kotetsu.

-Yo... - Las dudas la abordaron, estaba dividida en dos "_Yo... le quiero, pero llevamos sólo un año, el también me quiere... me da la impresión de que vamos muy rápido, apenas hemos pasado de unos besos castos" _una vocecita sonó en su cabeza " _Oh vamos... te respeta porque te ama, además¿Podrías encontrar a alguien mejor que él? "_

- ¡Acepto! - Quiso saltar a sus brazos, el la rechazo suavemente.

- ¡Pero , espera a que te ponga el anillo, mujer!- Dijo divertido. Lo puso en el dedo anular de la joven, esta analizó el anillo.

-¿Son diamantes..?- Titubeó.

Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte del chico comentó:

-No tenías que haberte gastado tanto, iba a aceptar de todas formas- Concluyó agarrandole suavemente del brazo y apoyándose en; estaban sentados en un banco mirando la apuesta de sol.

* * *

(n/a:Tenten recuerda dentro del Flash back su pedida de mano, regresamos al Flash back anterior)

Mientras caminaba el decidió tomar un camino distinto al habitual.

- ¿Porque vamos por aquí, Kote-kun?- Dijo dudosa Tenten.

-Espera, ya lo verás- Dijo el misterioso.

- ¿Es una sorpresa? - Dijo ansiosa Tenten.

- Eh.. algo así, vamos un poquito más rapido, venga - Apresuraron el paso.

LLegaron a un pequeño parquecito, Tenten recordaba haber jugado allí de pequeña, junto a sus amigos y amigas.

-Bien Tenten... ha llegado el momento de la verdad - Dijo risueño.

Tenten, creyendo que se refería a la sorpresa, asintió ilusionada.

- Todo esto... lo que siento por tí, desde que nos conocimos... fue...-

La mente de Tenten ideaba una continuación a la frase

"_El mejor momento de mi vida, no puedo vivir sin ti... seguro que dice eso, es taaan dulce"_ y otras continuaciones semejantes.. pero lo que no se esperaba fue la verdadera frase.

-Todo fue... una apuesta - Concluyó el chico, su mirada se tornó diferente; su rostro se ensombreció, y su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca malvada. Definitivamente, no era la misma persona, tan atenta y sonriente que Tenten había conocido. O que _creía _haber conocido.

-¿Es una broma, no ...? -Dijo Tenten intentando reirse, pero sus ojos amenazaban unas lágrimas inminentes, y su cuerpo empezaba a agitarse en un sollozo mudo. _Él _lo había dicho de una forma tan convincente que apenas cabían motivos para la duda.

-No - Puntualizó divertido al ver la situación de la kunoichi.

Una sílaba.

Dos letras.

Esa palabra tan simple bastó para derrumbar el sueño que Tenten había creido estar viviendo ese año, que ahora se convertía en una pesadilla, de la cual no podía despertar.

No opuso retención a sus sentimientos, y se rindió a las lágrimas... empezaron a caer de forma tímida, pero en poco tiempo recorrian su rostro, e impactaban contra el suelo, sin que nada se lo impidieran.

-¡Porque¡Que motivos tenías¡Yo no te he hecho nada! - Articuló entre su llanto, había caido de rodillas al suelo.

El se agachó, para ponerse a su altura, y le tomó el mentón suavemente, Tenten no hizo nada para evitarlo, mas bien porque su cuerpo no parecía responder. Se rehusaba a mirarle a los ojos, no quería ver de frente la realidad.

-Tsk, Tsk... -Rezongaba Kotetsu, como quién regaña a un niño que se porta mal.

-Oh vamos, te lo acabo de decir, cariño, una a-pues-ta - le silabeó, como haciendo ver que ella no había entendido el término.

-¡Pero por que tenías que hacerme sufrir¡Todo un año! - Las palabras apenas le salían del cuerpo, las lágrimas no ablandaban al joven, es más, parecía que le divertían.

-Oh, bueno, es que eso decía la apuesta, un año, con una chica tonta e ilusa, comprometerse con ella y luego dejarla, a cambio, un precioso castillo cerca de la costa - Enumeró - ¿Quién puede decir que no a eso?

Tenten era la viva imagen de la indignación, sus pupilas se dilataban y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, sentía la presencia de la mano del muchacho , pero no le prestaba atención, de hecho, solo percíbia el sonido de las palabras de Kotetsu, los demás sentidos eran inservibles para ella.

- Esas eran las bases. Agradéceme que decidí no dejarte en el altar, más que nada por el honor de mi familia, ya sabes..., mi padre es feudal, no le puedo deshonrar, pero lo tenía tenía pensado...tenía más... emoción...

-¡Eres un maldito! -

Sus musculos porfín le respondiero, retiro esa mano ajena de su menton de un manotazo y se incorporó.

No iba a dejar caer ni una lágrima más delante de él, no se iba a rebajar más.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!¡Que clase de persona eres para hacerme sufrir así!- Gritó.

-Oh.. vamos, tranquila , me haces perder el tiempo, tengo que llegar en dos horas a el país del Te, a casarme con mi verdadera chica, y a recibir la casa.- Bufó impaciente, mirando el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca.

Al oir semejante revelación Tenten le dió una bofetada en la mejilla.

Asombrado, se llevó una mano al lugar del impacto.

-Oh... ¿Me vas a hacer pagar por todo lo que te he hecho...?- Se burló

Tenten recapacitó, el era un hijo de un feudal, de un país con el cual Konoha estaba aliado, si le hacía algo probablemente se acarrearía una guerra entre su villa y la otra, eso sería injusto.

Miró el anillo que aún lucía en su mano, testigo de lo que sucedía aquella tarde, y de la ruptura de esa pareja. Se lo arrancó, y se dispuso a romperlo con sus propias manos para descargar su odio.

-Ah... no, no no... ese anillo tiene un jutsu, que se activó cuando te lo puse, si lo rompes, la persona a la que mas quieras _morirá. -_Kotetsu la detuvo con esas simples palabras.

" _Si lo rompes, la persona a la que más quieras morirá" _Las palabras resonaron la mente de Tenten, no solo le había echo algo a ella, sino a otra persona.

No debía romper el anillo, no podía arriesgarse, no sabía quien era la persona a la que mas quería, pero no quería causarle ningún daño.

Empezó a temblar violentamente, esta vez de furia. Decidió acabar con la burla, no quería darle mas motivos a ese infeliz para que se riera mas de ella.

- No vuelvás mas, bastardo, no te quiero ver más por aquí- Y dicho esto, salió a paso rápido de el parque.

-¡Ah¡Se me olvidaba , Tenten!- Le dijo, ella apenas había dado 4 pasos, volvió la cabeza.

- Tranquila.. que el anillo no era de diamantes - Disfrutó de la última pulla hacia la chica y se alejó.

Tenten ya no aguantó más y salió corriendo de allí en dirección contraria.

Alguien bajó de entre los árboles más cercanos, había presenciado la desagradable escena ¿Debería haber intervenido?

Fin flash back

-Y eso fue... lo que pasó- Concluyó, agachando la cabeza.

Hinata y Sakura se quedaron completamente desconcertadas, sabían mucho menos de lo que creían, ahora comprendían la carga que llevaba Tenten todos estos meses.

-Yo.. no se que decir - Dijo Sakura, desarmada por la tremenda revelación.

Hinata abrazó maternalmente a Tenten, siempre se le habían dado mejor esos temas que a Sakura. Disimuladamente, colocó el anillo de nuevo sobre la mesita.

-Cuenta con nosotras.. para lo que sea...-

-Sí, estaremos contigo, pase lo que pase, gracias por habernos confiado la historia- Dijo Sakura, con los ojos aguados.

-A... alguien más lo sabe¿Aparte de nosotras ?- Preguntó Hinata.

-Pues... creo.. que tu primo - Dijo Tenten con la mirada gacha.

-Mi primo?/ Neji?? - Dijeron Hinata y Sakura respectivamente.

- Sentí su chakra cuando corría,lo conozco demasiado bien para saber que era el suyo, desde entonces, no he podido mirarle a la cara.- Dijo Tenten, levantándose, y acercandose a la ventana del cuarto.

Observaba perfectamente Konoha desde allí, veía a los jovenes genin, corriendo de "misión" en "misión", a las familias, había personas que compraban, y parejas que paseaban felizmente cogidos de la mano.

Envidiaba a esas parejas, tenía a sus amigas, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba recapacitar, ordenar sus ideas, quería estar sola

Respiró hondo, y anunció, de espaldas a las otras dos.

-Quiero marcharme de la villa- Ya estaba, lo había dicho, se había quitado un peso de encima.

-¡No te puedes ir! - Dijo Sakura alarmada

- ¿Adonde tienes pensado ir?- Hinata siempre fue la más comprensiva de las tres.

-La verdad... no lo se- Hinata la había desarmado, no sabía lo que quería hacer exactamente.- Pero sería de forma temporal, solo para organizarme- Aclaró.

-¿Te valdrían 3 semanas?- Dijo rápidamente Hinata.

-Eh? Hinata¿Que estás tramando?- Dijo Sakura, veía a Hinata más resuelta de lo normal, parece que tenía algo en mente.. pero, _¿qué?_

- Bueno... creo que sí- Consiguió decir Tenten.

-Entonces es perfecto!!- Dijo Hinata dando una palmada y un gritito, al verse tan emocionada un sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas y bajo la cabeza.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Dijo la maestra de armas, extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Ve..veras.. tengo una residencia de verano... en una villa pequeña¿conoces la villa de el cielo? (n/a: país de mi imaginación)

Tenten negó , estaba empezando a gustarle la idea.

-Pues es una villa bastante tranquila, no está lejos de aquí la mayoría de casas son residencias de verano y hace buen tiempo casi siempre. ¿Que dic..- Hinata fue interrumpida por Tenten.

-¡Sí¡Acepto! - Tenten estaba ilusionada, un lugar, tranquilo y pacífico, ideal para tomarse un respiro.

-Pero... hay un pequeño problema- Articuló Hinata.

-¿Cual? - Las condiciones le daban igual , era su oportunidad de salir de la villa que la estaba axfixiando

-No estaras sola, al menos, no todo el tiempo-

-Pero... si hay alguien de tu familia allí, mejor ir más tarde, por mí no hay problema- Tenten estaba frustrada, no quería nadie que le interrumpiera, era egoísta en ese sentido

-Lo siento, pero es mi última opción, no quiero que estes sola, n-no se te vaya a ocurrir.. u-una locura- Titubeó Hinata.- Además ya conoces esa persona.

-Esta bien, solo espero que no hable mucho-No le quedaba más remedio que aguantarse, no se podía permitir comprar otra casa en algun otro sitio.

Tenten hizo memoria de lo último dicho por la chica

"_Ey... para el carro... ¿Alguien que yo conozco?"_

-Sí, Neji tiene que hacer un envio de unos documentos muy importantes, y se tendrá que quedar allí 3 semanas, momento perfecto para que vayas tu también y así no estes sola- Dijo Hinata del tirón.

_"¿Neji?"_ La mente de Tenten daba vueltas y vueltas a la frase, por si encontraba algún fallo.

Sakura se tapó los oidos, preparandose para lo que se le venía encima. Hinata retrocedió hacia la pared, disimuladamente. Una voz rompió el silencio de la sala.

-¿ QUIERES QUE VIVA CON NEJI TRES SEMANAS¡¡TÚ ESTÁS LOCA!!-

* * *

Yatta... siento que no haya salido Neji TT, perdonenme, porfavor.

La cosa se pone interesante ¿Hinata tenía planeado eso de antemano, o se le ha ocurrido de pronto? y lo más importante ¿Aceptará Tenten ¿Neji lo sabe¿soportará la presencia de una loca deprimida?

No tengo tiempo de responder los review, una libreta con el título de Frances me persigue, para que estudie Sale huyendo

Besos,

Hikari-chan.


	5. Caras Opuestas: La decisión de Tenten

**Renaciendo de las cenizas**

**Autora:oOHikari-chanOo**

**Summary: **Tenten se encuentra en una profunda depresión por un desengaño amoroso,y quiere alejarse de Konoha un tiempo.

Hinata y Sakura idean un plan ¿Qué tiene que ver Neji en esto? Nejiten, y tal vez algo de Naruhina.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece a mí (ya quisiera yo ) sino a Masashi Kisimoto, y esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro. Ahí queda eso :)

**Notas:**

El viento mecía su cabello -Narración.

-Hola- Son diálogos.

"_Hola_**" **Son pensamientos

**---------- **Cambio de escena

(n/a: se escribe asi) -Son notas de la autora (usease, yop ;)

**Renaciendo de las cenizas**

**Dedicado a:**

**A tods los reviewers¡Vosotros me motivais a continuarla!**

* * *

**Caras opuestas: La decisión de Tenten.**

Hinata y Sakura esperaron pacientemente hasta que Tenten se cansara de gritar improperios sobre el gran Neji "Soy-un-témpano-de-hielo-y-todo-me-da-lo-mismo" Hyuuga.

En cuanto a las misiones, Tenten y Neji hablaban lo necesario, pero fuera de lo profesional apenas habían cruzado palabra. Neji lo sabía todo de ella, sabía su estado de ánimo con sólo mirar su rostro, por ello, siempre se mofaba de ella diciéndole que era como un libro abierto, sin embargo, ella sabía relativamente muy poco de él en comparación.Nunca se habían llevado mal, tampoco había habido ninguna riña, de hecho, hasta se podía decir que se llevaban _"bien"_, pero nunca se encontraban si no era para una misión de entrenamiento. Antes de que Neji entrara a formar parte del equipo, Tenten siempre lo consideró alguien sin muchos escrúpulos, firme y frío. _No se equivocaba del todo._

Pero, a pesar de eso, le admiraba secretamente, le parecía un persona fascinante, siempre tan decidido y misterioso. Claro que Tenten, _nunca lo admitiría._

Todo cambió el día que Neji luchó contra Naruto en las finales de Chuunin , fue un cambio bastante radical en él, pero aún seguía siendo un muro inquebrantable para la kunoichi.

Sus ojos fríos como el hielo, su tez pálida y su largo pelo moreno. Siempre el genio, el líder indiscutible, firme con sus decisiones, a pesar de todo sabía atender las necesidades de su equipo y velaba por su seguridad. En el aspecto emocional tampoco había cambiado mucho, era frío, poco comunicativo y bastante reacio a expresar sus sentimientos. Con quien mejor se llevaba era con Lee, y había empezado a tomarle cariño a Hinata, muy sorprendente en él.

Tenten era todo lo contrario, de piel ligeramente bronceada , ojos castaños y el pelo color chocolate. Nunca tuvo ningún don realmente especial, no tenía los ojos de Hinata, ni la fuerza de Sakura, ni siquiera tenía la técnica de reemplazo de mentes de Ino, se apañaba con entrenamiento duro, tenía sus momentos de ingenio, pero algunas veces dudaba, no tenía capacidad para el liderazgo. Ella lo expresaba todo en su rostro, se podía averiguar su estado fácilmente, era impulsiva y muy enérgica y hablaba por los codos a no ser que la pararan.

No había personas más diferentes, las caras opuestas de una misma moneda ,pero ella había cambiado. ¿Lo había hecho Neji?

Se resignó, no le quedaba más remedio que comprobarlo ella misma.

-Vale... vosotras ganais - Se dejó caer en la cama, y contempló la cajita del anillo que _misteriosamente_ había vuelto a aparecer en la mesita de noche (n/a: Todo por obra y gracia de Hinata)

Hinata y Sakura chocaron las palmas , satisfechas.

-Bien, pe..pero Neji aun... no sabe nada - Dijo preocupada Hinata - Es...espero que acepte.

-¿Qué Neji no sabe nada? - A Tenten se le caía el mundo encima, no solo tenía que vivir con él, antes tenía que _convencerle_. "_¿Pero que le digo:- Hola , Neji, que como hace meses que no te veo, me voy contigo a tu residencia de verano 3 semanitas, que ando depre. ¡Es una locura!"_

-Bueno, pues por eso mismo vamos ahora mismo al despacho de Tsunade-sishou, que están todos allí.- Dicho esto agarró a Tenten del brazo y la arrastró hacia la salida, seguidas por Hinata.

Una vez en la calle, Sakura, enérgica como siempre, seguía arrastrando a la pobre Tenten.

-Ay, sueltame que se llegar solita- Le reclamó.

-¡Esperadme Dattebayo!- Una masa naranja las adelantó y derrapó a causa de la frenada.

-Na... Naruto-kun¿Estás bien? - El rubio había chocado contra un muro y había tenido una aparatosa caida ,Hinata le tendió la mano, acompañanda por un sonrojo, para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¡Claro que si Hinata-chan!- Naruto aceptó la mano y una vez de pie observó curioso a las tres kunoichis, que permanecían paradas.

-Oe, Tenten ¡Que guapa estás con el pelo suelto, ttebayo!- Dijo parándose a mirarla con su sonrisa zorruna.-

Tenten se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrada a los piropos.

-Etto... gracias Naruto- Dijo tímida. Definitivamente, iba a nombrar a Sakura y a Hinata sus asesoras personales.

-¡¡Waaah!! Sakura-chan¡Tu también estás muy guapa hoy!- Se giró a mirarla con ojitos brillantes.

-¡¡Mira que eres Baka!!- Naruto se ganó una colleja made in Sakura.

- Que desagradecida - Se frotó la zona dolorida-. Pues entonces me voy con Hinata, que ella no es tan bestia como tú.- Dicho esto le sacó la lengua y cogió la mano de la oji-blanca , que automáticamente se desmayó en brazos del kitsune.

-Otra vez se ha desmayado, ya van 4 en esta semana cada vez que me ve ¿Se encuentra mal?- Naruto nunca se iba a dar cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata, a menos , que se lo contaran o se declarara ella .

Sakura y Tenten observaban la escena con una enorme gotaza en la cabeza, Hinata no había cambiado nada, en ese sentido.

Naruto cogió suavemente a Hinata, y la subió a su espalda, la joven seguía iconsciente, así que no se daba cuenta de nada.

-¿A donde vais¡Os acompaño dattebayo!- Empezó a andar junto a ellas, aún llevando a Hinata sobre sus espaldas.

-Vamos al despacho de Tsunade-sishou, Neji y Lee acaban de volver de la misión.-Indicó Sakura.

-¡¡Claaaaro!!-Naruto parecía estar comprendiendo algo- ¡Por eso está Tenten tan arreglada¡Para ver a Neji!- Dijo de forma cómplice, mientras daba algunos codazos amistosos a Tenten.

-¿Qué¡Pero que bobadas dices¡No me gusta! - Tenten miró hacia otro lado, enfadada.

-Vale, lo que tu digas - Naruto silbaba, haciéndose el distraido.

Definitivamente, nunca comprenderían las salidas de Naruto, un momento inmaduro y al siguiente realmente tenaz.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, hasta que llegaron a las puertas de el despacho, Naruto aún con Hinata a su espalda, momento _ideal _para que ésta se despertara.

-¿Ehh¿Que... que ha pasado?- Balbuceó confundida-. Kyaaaa!! - Hinata tomó conciencia de la situación : _Ella, subida a la espalda de Naruto-kun._

_-_ Nee, Hinata, ya estás despierta, que bien dattebayo- Hinata, sonrojada como un semáforo se escondía tras la espalda de Naruto, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

-Ya me pue- puedes bajar, sien- siento haber sido una mole-molestia Na-Naruto-kun -Susurraba la joven.

-Espero que te puedas sostener - Naruto dejó a Hinata sobre el suelo-. Será mejor que te sientes cuando entremos ttebayo.

Sakura miró un momento a Naruto, si no fuera porque le conocía juraría haber visto un sonrojo fugaz en el rostro del joven genin (n/a: siiii todavía es genin! BWAJAJAJA, que mala que soy , pero eso no quita que sea el mejor de los mejores!! ).

Sacudió la cabeza y llamó a la puerta del despacho.

-Adelante- La voz de Tsunade sonaba al otro lado de la puerta-.

Sakura abrió la puerta y todos pasaron al interior, Tsunade estaba sentada, como de costumbre, tras un escritorio cubierto de informes ,junto a ella estaban Lee y Neji, visiblemente cansados.

Lee llevaba puesto su habitual traje verde, se había dejado el pelo un poco más largo de lo normal, pero obviamente seguía con su corte tipo tazón. Al ver a su compañera de equipo empezó a mover los brazos llamativamente y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Tenten!¡Hacía tiempo que no te veía!- Gritó escandalosamente, mientras la abrazaba efusivamente.

-Ay, me alegro de verte Lee - Articuló a duras penas-, no me dejas respirar Lee, no me estrujes tanto.

-¡Sumimasen Tenten!- La liberó de su abrazo rápidamente- Ey... - La miró desde diferentes angulos, concienzudamente.-¡Veo que tu flor de la juventod juventud a florecido de nuevo!¡No dejes que se apage tu llama!- Concluyó, pulgar arriba y destello en los dientes.

Tenten se sonrojó, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había pasado en el día, eso, en el lenguaje de Lee/Gai-sensei, significaba que la veía "guapa" ,_curioso._

_-_Gracias Lee, creo- dijo dudosa Tenten. Este chico siempre sería raro, pero no podía evitar tomarle cariño.

-Veo que estás de mejor humor, me alegro de verte - La fría voz de Neji hizo su aparición en la sala .

Tenten giró el rostro hacia Neji, y no pudo evitar abrir sus labios en un mudo gesto de asombro , el muchacho llevaba su habitual yukata blanco (n/a: Lo mismo que lleva en Shippuuden), el pelo también lo tenía más largo, y lo tenía recogido casi al final con una gomilla. Su cuerpo, bien formado se adivinaba bajo sus ropas .Según Tenten se veía _¿Atractivo?, _sacudió la cabeza, imposible, Neji era su compañero, no podía verlo como nada más que no fuera un amigo. ¿_O sí?_

- Yo... también me alegro de verte Neji-.

-Bueno, basta ya de reencuentros- Tsunade, autoritaria, tomó la palabra-.La misión ha concluido con éxito, los informes son buenos, bien hecho.- Observó a los demás.

- ¿Que haceis vosotros aquí?- Naruto se aproximó a la mesa, ansioso-. Aparte de que Naruto me pida otra misión- El rubio se retiró del escritorio gradualmente, sintiendo se pillado por la Hokage.

-Ve-vera Godaime-sama, venimos a pedirle que permita que Tenten salga de la villa, para ir 3 se- semanas a la villa del Cielo, a una casa de vacaciones de el Clan Hyuuga- Dicho esto, Hinata bajó la cabeza, temiendo una negación rotunda por parte de Tsunade.

- ¿3 semanas?- Inquirió Tsunadade no muy convencida- ¿Sabes cómo llegar Tenten?.

-Etto... no- Dijo Tenten, sintiéndose de repente muy tonta.

-Pensabamos pedir a Neji que la acogiera, dado que él tiene que ir allí por una misión¿No es así? -Preguntó Sakura.

Neji giró bruscamente la cabeza.

-¿Por qué habeis hecho planes sin consultarme previamente Hinata-sama?- Inquirió, parecía algo molesto.

Hinata bajó la cabeza , avergonzada por su comportamiento.

-Sumimasen, Neji-san- Susurró- Debería haberlo...

Tenten intervino a favor de Hinata.

-No es su culpa, fui yo quien le preguntó si sabían de algún sitio para alejarme de Konoha, ella solo quiso ayudar.-Dijo mirando a Neji retadoramente-

- ¿Tambien le pediste que yo te acompañara, Tenten? - Preguntó Neji algo curioso y... ¿burlón?

Tenten desvió la mirada, incómoda ,ahí las había pillado, fuera como fuera, Neji tenía razón, no tenían que haberle incluido en sus planes sin su consentimiento.

-No pasa nada si no quieres, ya busco yo otro sitio, de todos modos , prefiero estar sola- Dijo Tenten bastante enfurruñada, estaba dolida por la actitud de Neji, tampoco se esperaba flores por su parte, pero no hacía falta hacerle ver que era una molestia.

-¡Ya basta! - El grito de Tsunade sobresaltó a todos, menos a Sakura, que ya estaba bastante acostumbrada. -. Lo he decidido, Tenten, irás con Neji, como dice Hinata ya le había ordenado que fuera a la villa del cierlo. ¿Estás de acuerdo Neji?

Neji suspiró, que remedio, tendría que acompañarla -Hai...- Dijo desganado.-Pero mi misión solo dura 4 días, y Tenten va 3 semanas ¿Entonces... - Tenten, viendo ahí su oportunidad de oro se apresuró a continuar lo que Neji había dejado en el aire.

- Entonces, pasados los 4 días el puede volver a Konoha, ya que tendrá un montón -exageró Tenten, ayudada de gestos con los brazos - de misiones, yo me quedaré aqui, y cuando pasen los días restantes, volveré, si se me hace un mapa puedo llegar sin problemas.- Argumentó, satisfecha.

- Yo tenía pensado dejarle a Neji esos días restantes como unas vacaciones, ha tenido un ritmo muy ajetreado este año, y aún no ha descansado como dios manda .- Todos sabían que lo que dijera la Hokage iría a misa, asi que nadie se atrevió a contradecirla.

- De acuerdo... - Tenten se sentía derrotada- ¿Cuando salimos?

-Mañana mismo - viendo le la chica de los moños objetaría algo añadió :- Si vais a paso rápido tardareis como de 2 horas a 3¿No es así, Neji?.-Recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte de el jounin.

-¿Pero, y las maletas¿Tendremos que hacer el equipaje no?- Se apresuró Tenten.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE SALÍS MAÑANA! -Volvió a gritar Tsunade, ya estaba de mala leche, ella si que necesitaba unas buenas vacaciones, a la playa, tal vez, "_Tendré que preguntarselo a Shizune"_ planeaba ya la Godaime, al ver que todos ya se iban dijo:- Tenten¿Puedes quedarte aquí un momento?.

-Si, claro- Dijo Tenten confusa¿Iría a echarle la bronca?

- Sé que lo estás pasando mal estos meses, no creas que intento fastidiarte haciendo que te quedes con otra persona más, solo creo, que te vendrá bien compañía - Para evitar que la conversación se volviera demasiado sentimental añadió :- y si es masculina, pues mejor - dijo, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Tenten.

Tenten sintió que enrojecía por momentos ¿Neji y ella? no quería ni pensarlo.

- Además, Neji necesita a una chica para la misión, y si se lleva bien con ella, pues mucho, mucho mejor - Dijo alzando las dos cejas , misteriosamente.

- ¿Cómo¿A qué se refiere? - Tenten estaba cada vez más confusa.

-Ya lo verás, ya lo verás...- Tsunade giró su asiento, para mirar hacia la ventana, Tenten lo tomó como que era hora de que se retirara.

-Arigato, Tsunade-sama - Dijo agradecida, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez sola, Tsunade se sirvió un buen vaso de sake, lo ideal a media mañana (n/a ¿Seguro?)

- Me pregunto que tal les irá a los dos estas 3 semanas, si no sucede nada entre ellos dos invitaré a Naruto un mes a ramen - Se permitió una risita traviesa- Lástima que ellos dos aún no se den cuenta.

* * *

Weeee! ya estoy aquí de nuevo¡Se acabo el instituto , que alegría! Estoy super contenta con mis notas! (No es por fardar eeh, pero he tenido todo diez menos Educación física,y Tecnología, ambas con un 9) Que bieeen... Baila algo parecido a la conga 

Se-ha-aca-bado-el-ins-ti Se-ha-aca-bado-el-ins-ti... (insértese aqui, ritmillo de conga)

Inner-Hikari : Bueno, hoy seré yo la encargada de las respuestas a los reviews! (Dado que Hikari está ocupadita con su baile ¬ .¬)

Oooooo**Sección de Reviews **oooooO

En tercera persona!

Madre mía que monton de reviews! Hikari está super contenta! Pasemos a responderlos...

**Sasusaku-Nejitenten:**No creo que haya lemon, más que nada por que no sabría hacerlo... aunque habrá alguna que otra insinuación, sorry, espero que la sigas leyendo a pesar de esto. ¡En cuanto pueda te agrego!

**Tenten-Haruno-chan: **Con que no me ibas a dejar review no... tienes mi rencor!! Empieza a hacer un muñequito vudú Ah... que me lo merezco! entonces no pasa nah! lo deja aun lado Me alegro un montón de que te guste!! espero que continues leyendolo!

**Chica-anime 4ever¡**Gracias por tu explicación! Ahora se una cosita más! xD bueno, ya Tenten lo está superando, vamos.. con Neji.. yo me olvido de todo lo demas xD. Ahí con lo del cofre os pillé a mas de un, hubo un momento en que Hikari que penso poner algo más relevante, pero se declino por algo divertido xD, por darle un toque de humor. (Aún sigo buscando en el super donde venden esas dichosas cremitas xD) Ah... Neji es mio!!! ÒÓ. y de tenten... ¬ ¬

**Luri-chan: **A tí, que te voy a decir... que sois unas malvadas lidi-saku y tu, que quemasteis a Naruto-hua en la noche de san juan . !!! (llora desconsoladamente) cuando esté el video de la cruel incineración en youtube pondré el link aqui. xD. Me mataste con tus comentarios. Espero hacer pronto una historia en conjunto contigo xD.

**KAKAxPAMExNEJI:** Ya ha hecho porfín su aparición Neji!! que ya era hora, algo sosillo, pero el es así kukuku. Haber si hikari encuentra la formulita de la crema... entonces me haré rica!! bwajajajaja!! Gracias por tus ánimos, y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic. (Ahora respondiendo a tu ultimo review) : Todo el mundo odia a Kotetsu! siii! que neji le parta la cara!! vamos neji!! (saca unos pompones de quien sabe donde y empieza a animar) Final de telenovela... xD

**Janet:** Es mu mala, eso es cierto, pero que haría una escritora sin la influencia de su inner!! nada . muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, es la primera historia que hago, no esperé que me fuera tan bien, gracias por tus ánimos! Espero que me sigas leyendo!!

**Aeriss-Hearts: **Gracias¡Lo pasamos fatal haciendo el flash back, no se si os resultó lo suficiente dramático que Hikari quería darle al momento, pero espero que sí! Pobre Tenten... (aunque todo el mundo quiere estar en su piel en este mismo instante jeje)

**Lalii-chan: **Me alegro que te guste! espero que sigas leyendo!

**Tenshi of light:** Graaacias:D espero que sigas leyendo!

**Kute-chan:** Seeeh!! hagamos un club anti-Kotetsu, ya tengo el eslogan: _Por un mundo sin Kotetsu¡únete! . _. xD faltan las camisetas y las pancartas. Neji no intervino, porque en ese momento no consideró prudente intervenir, además, sabemos que el es un chico muy frio, y a lo mejor en ese momento aun no sentía nada por nuestra Tenten ¿O tal vez si...?.

Aunque a lo mejor hizo algo a espaldas de Tenten... hehehehe...¿Sugerencias...?

EstÁs en el instituto? ya has terminado? ojalá que te salga todo muy bien!! tardé 4 días más de lo previsto, estuve buscando ropa para la boda de un primo segundo... al que ni conozco... . que fuerte... (yo las bodas las considero un poco fastidiosas, se supone que te invitan... pero te acabas gastando muchisimo dinero... )Muchisimas gracias por tus prisas! . xD, es bonito saber que alguien hace la cuenta atrás para la salida xD, haber si esta vez tardo menos en actualizar!.

* * *

Inner-Hikari tira de la oreja a Hikari-chan para sentarla frente al ordenador 

Inner-Hikari: Deja ya de bailar! que tenemos que despedir!! òó

Hikari-chan: Malvada... . En fin, me voy 4 dias a mi pueblo (para la boda) así que durante este tiempo no podre actualizar!

Dadme sugerencias sobre lo que pudo o planea hacer Neji con Kotetsu, No había intenciones ocultas en Kotetsu al dejar a tenten que no fueran las de ganar una apuesta¿Que va a pasar con el anillo¿Hay alguna manera de eliminarlo sin que nadie sufra daños¿Quien es la persona que moriria si se rompiera?

Mandad review!

Besos, Hikari-chan


End file.
